marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Messiah Complex Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = David Finch | CoverArtist2 = Danny Miki | CoverArtist3 = Frank D'Armata | Quotation = This wasn't a teenage manifestation...this was a mutant birth. | Speaker = Emma Frost | StoryTitle1 = Messiah Complex: Chapter One | Writer1_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler1_1 = Marc Silvestri | Inker1_1 = Joe Weems | Inker1_2 = Marco Galli | Inker1_3 = Sheldon Mitchell | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * Various mutant students * Cooperstown citizens ** Marlene's mother ** Marlene Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At the Xavier Institute, Professor Xavier futilely uses Cerebra with Beast at his side. Lately, he has found no signs of hope concerning the dwindling mutant population. Then suddenly, Cerebra's systems are blown out, causing pain amongst the telepaths and startling everyone in the mansion. The first new mutant birth since M-Day causes panic and excitement among the mutants. Professor X assembles a field team to investigate the situation, as Beast works on getting Cerebra back online. The group travel to Cooperstown, Alaska to find the entire town burning to the ground. The area is like a war-zone, and the X-Men immediately spread out to help any survivors. They conclude that a battled had ensued, following the massacre of the townspeople. The X-Men notice the dead bodies of Blockbuster and Prism on the ground, and a short while later they also find dead Purifiers. A distraught woman, holding her daughter’s smoldering corpse, steps out from the distance. Emma calms her down and then enters her mind to see past events unfold. She witnesses the girl’s death at the hands of the Purifiers, and the arrival of the Marauders. Emma sends Angel to the wreckage of a nearby hospital, where he discovers that the Purifiers had killed all the babies in case one was a mutant. Birth records provide evidence to suggest that the newborn mutant was not killed in the conflict. Either Sinister's Marauders have the baby, or the Purifiers do. Meanwhile, the creature known as Predator X has picked up the scent of the new arrival. It hungers for the mutant baby and is traveling at great distances in search for it. | Solicit = | Notes = * This issue is the first Chapter in the X-Men: Messiah Complex Event * The core group of Marauders have been cloned numerous times. Pin-Ups New X-Men (Earth-616) from X-Men Messiah Complex Vol 1 1 0001.jpg Marauders (Earth-616) from X-Men Messiah Complex Vol 1 1 0002.jpg Purifiers (Earth-616) from X-Men Messiah Complex Vol 1 1.jpg | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}